The Party
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: Ted, Lily and Marshall are headed to a scottish theme party at Goliath National Bank. What awaits them? Only time will tell...    Warning, Ted x Barney. *Update Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**~Haven't written anything in awhile so this is my return! Story may be a bit weak so…haha sorry about that!~**

As the sun ended its route on the sky and night befell over the people of New York City, Ted, Marshall and Lily were getting ready for a party Barney had invited them to. They all met at Ted's apt ahead of time and prepared to spend the rest of the evening with the people of Goliath National Bank.  
However when 'Goliath National Bank' is mention images of overpaid men in suits ran though the minds of Ted and the others but Barney had been hinting on this party for a week now and after awhile they all just agreed to go. And of course there was a theme and with that, Barney was sure everyone was going to follow said theme.

Marshall had a suit on but was walking around the apt without pants. "Wait…" He turned to Lily with a burning question, one that he knew he should have asked earlier in the day. "Is this a Scottish theme party or an Irish one?" In one hand Marshall was holding a Kilt while in the other he held a rather large beer mug.

Lily walked up to her husband to be and took the mug away from him. "Scottish, sweetie" She answered.

Moments later Ted stepped out of his room, in the kilt that Barney gave him days earlier. "Yeah….I'm not wearing this." He said feeling rather defeated while Marshall held in his laugher.

"Oh come 'on Ted, this is really important to Barney" Lily began a small pep talk while Marshall went into the bathroom to change into his kilt, "His bosses are the ones throwing the party and he invited us so…we..…" Lily paused after she noticed something strange about Ted's Kilt. "Uh Ted, is that the Kilt Barney sent you?"

"Yeah, why?"

Lily paused before answering. "No reason" She said, followed by a nervous laugh, "You look good, very Scottish"  
**~*~**  
Finally leaving the apt, Marshall drove everyone to, one of many, G.N.B headquarters. The ride started out with small meaningless discussions about poutine (If it was a meal for lunch, brunch, dinner or just a snack). Soon afterwards however it felt as if they were in the car for hours.

"How far is this place?" Ask Lily when she realizes that they were pretty far out of the city.

"I don't know, the only Goliath National Bank place I know is the one in the city, this place is further away." Marshall was of course referring to the folded piece of paper that he found in the kilt he was wearing.

Ted, who was sitting in the backseat with his kilt awkwardly, lean forward and took the map that rested on Marshall's lap. He examined it before lowering his head in disbelief.  
"Marshall…pull over"

As the car came to a stop Ted passed the map to Lily. "Turn it over" He instructed.

"It's an iHop children's menu…oh." She showed the menu to Marshall and then turned it over; it was a map to the nearest iHop restaurants, not to a GNB building.

"It even saids iHop on there, how did you miss that?" Ted was a bit annoyed.

Marshall, in a need to defend himself yelled back to his friend, "I thought that was like a password to get in or something"

Racing back to the city Ted took it upon himself to text the glorified bank manger, or whatever he was, and told him about Marshall's mistake, all the while pulling down on his kilt since it kept riding up.  
And it was in that moment that Lily and Marshall began to do their intense telepathic conversation.  
_**"Hey Lily, is it just me or is that a high school kilt?"**_

"Totally is" She answered,_** "I would say something but I'm guessing Barney is trying to impress his bosses with a prank or something." **_Lily looked at Marshall with a severe stare.

Ted noticed the odd silence in the car and stared at his friends with a questionable look. Picking up on that Lily turn her head over, "Ted, text Barney and let him know that we`re running late."

"I already did" He answered directly.

Before Lily would say anything Marshall joined in the chatter.  
"So, what did he say?" He asked feeling mildly responsible for their late arrival to the party.

"He just text me a sad face"

Both lily and Marshall let out a disappointed childish 'Awwwwwww'.

Lily started fixing her hair as the group made it to the G.N.B building in downtown New York.

"Everyone ready?" Lily said with a simple smile, worried about what was about to happen to Ted.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get it over with" Ted let out a sigh has he opened the door. And soon enough the architect was bombarded with laugher.

**~What gonna happen next? Just wait to see~**


	2. Chapter 2

**RECAP:**_**  
Stressing over a party the bosses of G.N.B were hosting, Barney invited Ted, Marshall and Lily. Like most events this party had a theme (Scottish) so Marshall and Ted, being the 'great' friends that they are, decide to wear kilts, in fact Barney even bought one for Ted as a thank you gift. This Scottish theme party however was nothing more but a prank, one meant to impress the more higher ups in G.N.B.  
**_~  
Pushing the wooded finish door with great force, Ted Mosby entered the silver and gold plated men's room. The sound of the G.N.B employees laughing at him and praising Barney's prank still rang in his ears, even the sound of water rushing out from the faucet didn't help.

With the cold water bushing against his face, Ted was able to be alone with his thoughts. "_Note to self, hate Barney for the rest of my life_" He stared at himself in the mirror, and thought up of a new plan, "_Screw that, first I get him back then I'll hate him for the rest of my life_"

The red on the architects face soon faded and he was just about relaxed yet still mildly pissed. Turning off the faucet he rubbed his eyes while reaching for the paper dispenser but instead made contact with a 300 dollar suit.

"It's like touching the soft spot on a baby's head" The softness of the fabric was so captivating Ted had, for a short moment, forgotten about his anger. Once he removed his hands he punched Barney on the arm.

"Ow!" Barney started to rub where Ted took his cheap shot. "That really hurts!"

"Well…good" Ted started, not wanting to admit that his hand was in fact hurting as well.

"Why did you walk out when I was…ow, okay that really hurts…When I was showing off my best friend?"

Ted let out an angry sigh. "Dude, you just humiliated me in front of the entirely G.N.B workforce! And you had me dress up in a stupid high school kilt!"

"…Okay…" Said Barney, not fully understanding why his friend was so mad.

"And you're not my best friend, Marshall is"

"Okay Ted, I know when you get mad you say things you don't really mean so relax"

"…No, no Barney." The architect grew serious, "I thought we were friends. You do a lot of things that I don't agree with and you even took a girl or 2 away from me but…this was too much, you crossed the line." Ted watched the colour drain from Barney's face.

"Wait, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying…" Ted paused, making his delivery more dynamic. "If you want things to be cool again, we switch outfits and you go out there, saying hi to your bosses."

Barney paused and looked at Ted with a questionable look. "You… Serious?"

"I'm has serious as when you **don't** call the girl the next day"

Once again Barney paused, this time thinking over Ted's proposal.

**~*~**  
After getting a ride back to his Apt Ted went upstairs hoping that a good night sleep would wash the humiliation off him.

"Hey Ted…you okay buddy?" After kissing Lily goodbye Marshall rushed upstairs to check up on his friend and roommate.

"Yeah…I'm just going to watch some T.V for a bit"

Still a bit worried Marshall just gave his friend a pat on the back before entering his bedroom. Alone, Ted began to replay the events in his head but the worse of it was when Barney decided not take Ted up on his offer. _"Guess he didn't care, I was just the butt of his joke. What a jerk" _He thought to himself while looking for something good on T.V. _"Not even midnight yet…"_

With his eyes feeling heavy the architect was drifting to sleep when suddenly the door to his apt opened.

"What the hell?" He called out, sitting up.

"Oh great! Your…you`re not asleep yet" Standing in the doorway was a drunk Barney Stinson.

"How did you get in here?" Ted nearly jumped out of the couch.

"Keys" The drunken Barney raised his hand, showing off his copy of keys.

Ted closed his apt door and helped his former friend to reach the couch before he fell over.

"What the hell happened to you? Ted asked while trying to take Barneys copy of his apt keys.

"Party, and…hey, my keys! No…my…my keys" Barney tried to fight off Ted but in his drunken state there wasn't much he could do.

"Damn it Barney, just how long have you been carrying a copy of my keys in your pocket?"

"I…Dunno' " Barney sat up, his eyes half open, his face burning red and grinning like a child. "Dude…you still wearing that skirt?" He asked swaying back and forth due to his intoxication.

"Didn't really have time to change…so…about the keys, how long?" Ted was too freaked out to ask about anything else.

Barney didn't answer his friend but instead rested his head on the others lap, using it has a pillow. The architect pushed him off but Barney couldn't move, after awhile he just gave up. Ted sat on the couch while Barney laid on it, drifting in and out of sleep.

"We….we cool bro?" The banker asked somewhat timid.

"…Yea…we cool" Ted placed his hand on Barney's head and began to caress it. "Just fine Barney"

Soon enough, with the help of the T.V noise, both men fell asleep. Ted forgetting to change and Barney taking back his copy of the keys.

_**~*~  
Warning, incoming slash  
~*~**_

An icy chill ran throughout the darken space while the rerun of an old show filled the room with some obscure lighting and sound. Slowly awaking from his sleep Ted stretched his arms while letting out a thin yawn. "_Seinfeld_?" He thought has his 5 senses returned to him, and then suddenly his legs jerked slightly as a wave of pleasure overcame him. "….mmhm…" He held in his moan, tilted his head down to see where this was all coming from. The architect lifted his skirt to see a blonde fur-ball resting on his lap. He could feel the other's tongue slithering up on his erection, the heat from his breath caressing on his arching flesh. Ted spread his legs and relaxed his back has he accidently placed his hand over Barney's head.

The now slightly drunk banker pulled his wet lips away from his friends' hard-on, his hands still wrapped around it firmly. "Ted…?" He asked, checking if his friend had woken up.

"….*snore*…" Ted closed his eyes and began to make fake sleeping noises, worried that Barney would stop.

Once Barney was sure Ted was still asleep he buried his face into his friends lap, worshiping the drenched hard-on. His tongue embraced and savoured the taste of Ted Mosby. Every vein, every smell only encouraged him to go on.  
With his hand still in place on Barney's head, he pulled him closer, forcing the banker to take in more of his arching cock.

Still trying to keep his eyes close, Ted couldn't resists gazing on what was going on between his legs. He watched has Barney worked his mouth tired and slip down from the couch and position himself on his knees. His hands stroke the architects cock with adding speed, his lips kissing and licking the sensitive cock head. "…hmmmhmm!" Ted's moans were getting louder, and his pretending to be asleep trick wasn't going to work any longer, so he opened his eyes.

Ted felt a mixture of feelings as he watched Barney standing up, removing his belt and allowing his pants to drop around his knees. He licked his fingers and began to loosen up his hole, the spit acting like lube. Sweat started to form on both men has they knew what was going too happened. Lucky for Ted, his friend didn't notice his open eyes so he didn't stop; he turned around and positioned himself, his wet hole wanting to be plugged.

A great pain overcame the blonde man has Ted's cock penetrated his friend. But soon that pain turned into great pleasure, a vibration that filled the banker. "Ahhh….ahhh" This time Barney was the one doing the moaning.

Ted wrapped his arms around Barney and started to thrust deep into his friend, all this while still making sleeping noises.

"Ahhh! Hhahha" His voice had gotten louder from the arching pleasure, his legs falling weak.

Ted could only go faster, his thrusting gaining more power….The sweat that form on Barneys back combine with the sweat that dripped from Ted's chest, their bodies' heat becoming nearly explosive.

Ted grew a tighter grip on Barney; his hug pulled the man closer to him. Finally in one act, Ted bit Barney on the neck has his cock burst his white golden seed inside the banker. Both men had to catch their breaths, exhausted.

After some time Barney pulled away from his friend, his lower backside sore. "Legen…" He started, reaching for his pants and other clothes, "…Dary" He said getting fully dress and making it out of the apt with his own set of keys.

_I AM DONE! After writing this I couldn't help but feel the need to take a cold shower….ALSO please note that I DONOT own any chars, and I am so not making money off this._


End file.
